1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical transceiver, and particularly to a limited message transceiving apparatus utilizing pulsed signals of fixed duration and L.E.D.'s.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable for individuals searching for a friend or friends to have a method of continually and unoffensively presenting themselves to those with whom they share common interests. Concurrent with this aim is the desire to keep private, one's interests, from those who do not share the same. A portable apparatus which: can invisibly transmit a predetermined message, can in like manner receive that same message, and can cognitively acknowledge said reception is sought.
Currently personal introductions may be described as belonging to one of two types: the direct method, or the indirect method. Either of these methods can be further categorized as being: active, or passive. The direct active (D.A.) method is exemplified by an individual who willfully enters a social environment for the purpose of obtaining the companionship of a stranger. D.A. social environments include parties, singles bars, discos, etc. This method generally requires an outgoing individual who is not afraid of rejection. Introduction is spurred primarily by a physical attraction and is therefore superficial. The direct passive (D.P.) method is exemplified by an individual who finding himself or herself in a social environment conincidentally discovers another individual with a common interest. The D.P. environments are normally confined to the daily routine environments such as work, school, shopping stores, etc. This method of introduction is rare in nonroutine environments because the attraction is not normally physical and requires repeated exposures. There can already be shown advantages and disadvantages of active vs passive introduction. The number of introductions by the active method is logically greater than the passive, but the investment in time and the emotional stress is much greater. The indirect active (I.A.) method is demonstrated by an individual who willfully utilizes an intermediate communication medium to search for and screen potential companions. These intermediate communication mediums include dating services, personal ads, bulletin boards, as well as relatives and friends. The I.A. individual is usually for one or more reasons less sociable than the D.A. individual but generally more sincere. This method of introduction can be expensive as well as iterative because of inexact translations into the intermediate communication medium. Finally, the indirect passive (I.P.) method of introduction is demonstrated when a mutual aquaintence of two individuals (supposed to be in need of companionship) assumes responsibility for their introduction. These individuals may or may not desire companionship. The mutual aquaintence is usually a relative or friend but may be a member of a social or institutional organization.